


Pep talk

by myinfinitethoughts (orphan_account)



Series: Modern AU [7]
Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: Still Have Powers, Alternate Universe - Mutants, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Angry Erik, Erik can be such a bloody tosser, Fluff, Humour, If you tilt your head, Logan is so inspirational, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-11 09:37:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2063157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/myinfinitethoughts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles and Erik get into a fight and Logan has to step in.</p><p>(Part of my Modern AU where Charles and Erik are mutants who met in high school, fell in love, and adopted a shit ton of kids.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pep talk

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place in during Charles and Erik's senior year. So Moira is a senior as well and Logan is a Junior.

"It's wrong, Erik!" Charles yelled. "Why can't you see that?"

 

"Why should it matter to you? You're not in charge of me!" Erik shouted back. Charles turned away and pinched the bridge of his nose.

 

"Why must you be so _infuriating?_ " Charles asked. Erik clenched his fists, trying to contain his anger. This was Charles, he reminded himself, not some random person.

 

"Why must you be so _controlling?_ " Erik shot back. "For all I know, you could have been controlling me all these years!" Charles scoffed at Erik.

 

"You think I'd use my powers on you?" Charles asked. Erik could feel all the metal around him sing, starting to shake as he shook with anger.

 

"I don't know, Charles! I obviously don't know everything while you know everything that's right!" Erik shouted. Charles gritted his teeth.

 

"Stop putting words in my mouth!"

 

"Stop putting thoughts into my mind!"

 

Charles stumbled backwards and frowned. "Do you _really_ think I would use my telepathy against you?" Charles asked quietly. Before Erik could reply, Charles punched him square in the jaw.

 

"Oh, fuck it, I can practically hear your thoughts," Charles sneered. He then turned and walked away, leaving Erik there. Thank goodness the hallway was empty at the time.

 

Erik got up to his feet and mulishly walked to the boy's locker room, knowing he needed time alone. How could Charles be so stupid? It was Erik's mutation and he could use it however the fuck he wanted. Forget what Charles said about using his powers "properly!"

 

He stopped at one of the benches inside and sat there, gripping his seat. He pulled out the small paper clip he kept with him and began shaping it. He frowned though when he saw that it was a heart.

 

"Oh fuck," Erik muttered. He looked up and saw Logan approaching him, two beers in his hand. How the fuck the kid could magically produce beer all the time surprised Erik. Maybe it was his secondary mutation.

 

"What do you want?" Erik growled. Logan sat down beside Erik and clicked his tongue.

 

"So you _don't_ want a beer?" Logan asked. Erik didn't say anything and instead snatched the unopened one from Logan. He opened it up easily with his powers and drank.

 

"I suspect that you did something shitty again," Logan said once Erik set down the bottle. "Because I saw Chuck running to Moira, crying about something to do with you." Erik raised an eyebrow.

 

"He was crying?" Erik asked, suddenly feeling shitty. Logan shrugged, but didn't answer the question.

 

"So, what the fuck did you do this time?" Logan asked. He drank from his beer as Erik tried to form words.

 

"I-We got into a fight about my mutation," Erik admitted before adding, "Again." Logan nodded in acknowledgment.

 

"Yeah?"

 

Erik nodded and swallowed. "He's always telling me to not use my mutation in public and that shit because it's bad and I don't know anything," Erik continued bitterly. "And then I-I accused him of using his telepathy on him." Logan blinked and set his beer down with a clink.

 

"Are you fucking serious?" Logan asked. Erik nodded. "So I guess you're an asshole to everyone." Erik scowled at him.

 

"Look, I feel bad that I made Charles cry, but he's still wrong," Erik pointed out. Logan shrugged.

 

"Nah, the kid's got a point," Logan said. "You really shouldn't be using your powers so stupidly. It's douchey and messed up. Don't be a Scott." Erik laughed a little at that.

 

"Yeah, but it's still my powers," Erik argued. "He doesn’t have a say over it." Logan stared at Erik for a while.

 

After a moment, he said, "We all know how you feel about Charles, but let's put that aside, okay?" Erik opened his mouth to protest, but Logan held a hand up. "Shut the fuck up for a second, Lehnsherr." Erik closed his mouth again and frowned.

 

"As I was saying," Logan continued. "He's your best friend, basically. Hell, he might even be your only friend if it weren't for me, Scott, and Moira. Because honestly, you are the biggest asshole ever."

 

Erik sighed, "Is there a point to this?"

 

"Getting there," Logan said. "What I'm trying to say is, he's your _friend._ And friends are supposed to guide you and that shit, like fucking elves to the pot of gold. Or is it leprechauns? Oh, forget it." Logan waved his hand. "So you gotta listen to the kid, or try and work out your fucking problems. He means well, and if you guys are gonna end your friendship over something this stupid, God forbid you ever get married."

 

"We are _not_ -that isn’t-okay, fine," Erik replied. "But what do you know about friends? You and Scott are shit at that stuff."

 

"Sure Scott can be a total douche sometimes," Logan admitted. "But that doesn't make him any less of my friend." Erik nodded, understanding where Logan was getting at.

 

"I-I get you," Erik mumbled after a long silence. "Thanks."

 

"For the pep talk or the beer?" Logan asked. Erik rolled his eyes.

 

"Both were shitty anyway," Erik said before getting up to leave the locker room.

 

"So are you, Lehnsherr!" Logan called out. Erik grinned.

 

____________

 

Erik turned the corner and stopped when he saw Moira. She had an arm wrapped around Charles, who looked miserable. Moira then looked up and immediately scowled.

 

"What do you want?" she hissed. Charles looked up weakly and his eyes widened at the sight of Erik. If he was so surprised, that meant that he hadn't been using his powers to keep in mind whether Erik would be near or not. Well, shit.

 

"I, uh," Erik stuttered. Moira let go of Charles and slapped Erik.

 

"You fucker!" Moira yelled. Everyone in the hallway stopped and looked at them weirdly. "You absolute fucker!" Charles sniffled and held out a hand to Moira, pulling her back.

 

"Moira, it's alright," Charles murmured. Moira calmed herself and straightened. "I can talk to Erik." Moira nodded and backed off, allowing Charles to move forward.

 

"Could you please not slap or punch me?" Erik asked. Charles stopped for a moment, staring up at Erik.

 

"What do you want, Erik?" Charles asked. Erik looked around and felt uneasy with the audience.

 

"Could we talk privately?" Erik asked. Charles lowered his eyes and nodded, allowing Erik to escort him to some random janitor's closet.

 

"I'm sorry," Erik blurted out once the door closed. "I acted really shitty to you and I realize that now. I'm sorry." Charles stared at him for a moment before hugging him. Erik felt his face heat up.

 

"Um, Charles?" Erik asked, his voice cracking. Charles giggled and pulled away.

 

"You're a complete and bloody tosser," Charles said. "But all is forgiven. I apologize as well for giving off the impression that I think I’m better than you. I don't want you to ever think that." Erik nodded and smiled at Charles. _Why was he so damn adorable?_

 

Erik froze a little, realizing that Charles might have heard that. If he did though, he made no indication of it. Charles only smiled back and opened the door and got out, Erik following. Moira was standing outside, her hands on her hips.

 

"Well?" she asked impatiently. Charles smiled brightly at her.

 

"All is well, Moira," Charles answered. Moira cracked a smile as well.

 

"Good," she replied. "It better be."

 

__________

 

"I take it that you fixed up your shit?" Logan asked as he sat down next to Erik. Erik grinned and nodded.

 

"Yeah," Erik said. "Thanks." Logan nodded and gave his best attempt at a smile.

 

"Let's just hope you guys aren't like this when you're married," Logan mumbled. Erik choked on his drink.

 

_"M-Married?"_

 

**Author's Note:**

> Logan is so inspirational I fucking swear. It's so beautiful.
> 
> Aaand I want all the fluff in the wooorrlllddd~


End file.
